


Sent to safety

by 4gardiean



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Finduilas lives, Third Age, War of the Ring, just so you know, marital fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4gardiean/pseuds/4gardiean
Summary: Finduilas is sent to the safety of Dol Amroth with the escalating of the war. She does not leave without a fight.





	Sent to safety

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2019, day 20 (B9).   
> Prompt covered: AU - during the war of the ring Finduilas is still alive

“Why are you sending me away, Denethor?”

Finduilas sees Denethor looking up from the letter he was reading. She sees how he looks at her calmly while answering her question. Even though she barged into his room. 

“I want you safe, Fin. Besides, you have long desired to return to Dol Amroth.”

That does not explain why he would tell their Senechal to pack her things for a prolonged stay with her brother, Imrahil. That is just that which she tells him. 

“What got that to do with it?! You only told our Senechal to pack my things for a prolonged stay with Imrahil. How could you!”

Finduilas fumes with anger as she responds. She does not want to be sent away like a small child. She wants to stay in Minas Tirith with her husband. Especially now that the fighting is starting to get worse. She wants to be close to him to support him. She knows full well that he will need her in the time to come. He knows it also. So for him to sent her away then angers her immensely. 

“As your husband, I can do that. Besides, Imrahil assured me that he would be able to keep you safe there. You will be safer there than you will ever be here in Minas Tirith. Moreover, I found a way for you to travel to Dol Amroth safely.”

“And what way is that?”

She wants to know what way he has found. Especially, since he has been unable to do so for so many years. His answer will tell her if he was truly unable to assure her safe travel or if he never wanted her to leave.

“I have arranged for a ship to take you to Dol Amroth from where on your brother’s knights will guide you to his palace. On the ship, you will be accompanied by citadel guards and soldier’s personally chosen by Boromir.”

“Oh, really?! You finally have found a way for me to travel safely after all these years?”

“Yes, I have.”

She sees him bowing his head in guilt. Clearly, he knows that he should have let her visit her family in the past. Hopefully, he will remember it in the future. But it is not what is most upsetting her and she lets him know. 

“You know what, that is not what most upsets her. What most upsets her is that you decide that without consulting me!” 

“I had no choice! Only for tomorrow will I have the men available to ensure your safety during the trip. It will be too dangerous any other time for you to travel. As you well know!”

“I do know but it does not mean that I relish in it when you decide things for me without consulting me at all.”

“ I know that but will you go?”

Finduilas can clearly see the hope on Denethor’s face. She also knows that she will go to Dol Amroth. She has missed it a lot during the years. She does not want to lose this opportunity now that it presents itself. Even though it originated in ways she does not like. 

“Yes, I will go. If you could excuse me, my lord, I need to pack.”

She leaves the room slamming the door behind her. Let him know that she is angry at him. Hopefully, it will remind him to consult her next time he wants to do something like this. It is the first fight they have had in years. 

Waking to her room, Finduilas thinks back to the last few years. She is still not fully recovered and needs to rest a few times a day. Only then will she be able to make it through the day. But at the same time, she is also doing better than those first few years after Faramir’s birth. 

Back in her room, she takes a long rest. That evening she does not dine with Denethor but instead alone in her room. The next morning, she says goodbye to her son and husband and leaves for Dol Amroth just as she has reluctantly agreed to do. 


End file.
